Small World After All
by blackblade444
Summary: What happens during the duel between Jack and Yusei? The Crimson Dragon appear, but something odd happens. Yusei ending up in a new and unfamiliar place and with new people. How will he get back to his own world? Yusei/Jesse possible Yusei/Jesse/Jaden...


Small World after All: Chapter One: Welcome to Duel Academy or Not

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Yugioh GX or 5D characters.

-x-

To say he was bored was an understatement- he was bored out of his freaking mind. Ever since the cruise ship arrived at North Academy he had been feeling a little down, and being stuck on a ship with three other guys, and a crocodile was not helping his mood one bit. One of the guys was Mr. Soldier Boy, who rarely came out of his room, the other was acting like a spy half the time, and of course the last guy was always down by the pool in the center of the ship lying on his pet crocodile, Shirley.

"How much longer until we reach Duel Academy?" he asked himself, whined despite himself, and letting out a sigh he rested his head on his arms which were on the railing of the ship. He jerked up, though, as he felt a hand pat his unusually spiky blue hair, and when he looked up he saw the one eyed Australian grinning at him, "Oh hey Jim, what are you doing up here? Shouldn't ya be layin' down there with your lady?" he asked, emerald eyes glimmering with faint humor, and a southern accent mixed in with the words he spoke.

The Australian just gave a deep chuckle as he straightened out the brown jacket he wore, and momentarily taking the hat off his head to run a hand through his hair. "Looks like your wish came true mate. I think we just docked, Jesse," Jim said, causing the blunet to look at the crystal clear water, and then his emerald gaze shifted over to dock where they had stopped at. "Come on mate looks like we're getting off," he said.

Jesse grinned as he literally took off in a sprint to get off this floating death trap. Grabbing his bags a couple minutes later he ran down the ramp that led down to the dock, but before he even reached the ramp itself he took one more look at the water, and this time he noticed something…_odd._ Curious about what it could be he walked over to the left side of the first level of the ship to look over the railing, and he let out a gasp as that object he was looking at wasn't an item of any sort, but a person. Shaking his head he shrugged off his blue jacket- the jacket representing that he was in the Obelisk group back at North Academy, and he jumped off the ship diving into the somewhat warm water.

"What in the heck are ya doing', mate!" Jim hollered, noticing Jesse jump into the water, and since he was already on the do he just ran to the edge. Not even the weight of the crocodile on his back could slow him down as he made his way to the edge of the dock. The other students and faculty member deciding on going on ahead without even bothering to look at the blunet.

-x-

Jesse however didn't hear his friend call out to him as he swam towards the floating person. Luckily, though, the man was in the shallows so his feet could still touch the ground as he made his way towards the unconscious man. Bringing a hand up to his hair he moved the matted locks away from his face, and those emerald hued eyes just looked at the figure in front of him now. The man floating in the water had from what it looked like black hair with some of the strands of the ebony hair highlighted a fine gold color, and he looked to be maybe a year or two older then Jesse himself. Shaking himself out of his own little stupor he gingerly wrapped his arms around the boy's torso, and then letting one of his hands free he threw one of the boy's arms around his shoulders, and then with a grunt he started making his way back to shore. "Man, wonder where you cam from," Jesse said, pulling himself up onto the shore a couple minutes later, and he was not alone for long as Jim as well as the nurse appeared not to far away from them.

"Oh my," the nurse said, running over towards the two boys, and the Australian was trailing along behind her. "What happened here?" Mrs. Fontaine asked, kneeling down in the sand beside Jesse, and the unconscious boy, whom was now laying back pressed against the sand. The faculty member wearing the normal standardized Duel Academy uniform, but her being a nurse she wore a long blue and white jacket, a regular white dress shirt, and short shorts- she also being the physical education coach. Her brown eyes looking up at Jesse with concern showing clearly, "You two are the transfer students no?"

Jesse and Jim just nodded in response to her question as she looked to the both of them, and then the blunet in the drenched clothing began to explain. "Well, I have no idea where he came from, but I was about to walk off the ship to get to the ceremony when I saw him floating in the water, so deciding on not letting him drown I brought him ashore. I don't think he is a student here, so I don't know why he was out here," Jesse said, a small shiver running down his spine.

Mrs. Fontaine just looked the boy over for a moment, '"Aright then here is what we're going to do," she said, turning her attention to Jim, "I want you Mr. Cook to go and get to the entrance ceremony. Once there find Chancellor Sheppard and tell him that one of the students will not be showing at the ceremony, and that a new student has been enrolled in the Acadmey as of now, go," the nurse said, once she saw Jim nod she refocused her attention to Jesse, "Now come on Mr. Andersen and help me get him back to my office, and we'll get you into a dry uniform," she said.

-x-

A groan escaped the no longer unconscious boy and he cringed in pain as his entire body ached. "Mrs. Fontaine, I think he is coming too," a voice said, the boy laying in the clinic bed noticing the southern accent that rang out with the voice. His body going ridged as he felt a hand on his cheek, and a rather cold one at that. Slowly, those cobalt hued eyes opened locking onto emerald hued eyes that loomed above him, "Morning there sunshine," the boy above him said.

"W-Where am I?" he asked, his voice somewhat hoarse from not speaking for however long he was out. The last thing he remembered was that duel at the Fortune Cup dueling Akiza, but then everything suddenly went black. "Where am I?" he repeated again, although, this time it came out a lot more clearer then the previous time.

Jesse just gave the boy a friendly smile, "Your at the clinic in Duel Academy. Found ya floating adrift in the water, so we brought ya here," he said lightly, leaning back in his seat and pushing himself away from the bed Mrs. Fontaine made her way over to him.

"Yes, like Jesse said your at Duel Academy-in the clinic to be exact. Sorry about the lack of clothing but what you were wearing was soaked through and through, so we gave you a uniform to wear. As for your cards we managed to save them, and their in your new dorm room when you get up to feeling better," Mrs. Fontaine said.

At this those cobalt eyes widened and he sat straight up in bed due to shock. "D-Dorm room" he stammered, "W-Wait a minute I'm not a student at Duel Academy I'm a resident of Satellite," he said, the sheet falling from his chest, and pooling around his waist but it also exposed that dark tan skin of his chest.

Emerald hued eyes found themselves glued to the man's exposed chest, and he also found himself licking his lips. "What do ya mean you're a resident of the Satellite? Did you bump your head or something?" Jesse asked, cocking his head to the side, not so much as he was curious, but more to get a better look at the other teen's well defined torso. "I mean I guess that would explain you floating in the water huh, Yusei?" the southerner asked. The mention of his name caused the teen on the clinic bed to narrow his eyes, and turn his attention to Jesse. "W-What?" he asked, shrinking back at the glare he was getting from Yusei.

"How do you know my name?" he asked, malicious lacing the words he spoke as he continued to glare at the blunet.

Mrs. Fontaine sighed, "Alright no need for violence boys," she said turning her attention to Jesse, "Mr. Andersen why don't you go on and catch the rest of the ceremony, and I will keep Mr. Fudo here until I deem it fit that you can attend class," she said,, smirking lightly at the shocked expression that crossed Yusei's face "Yes, until we can figure things out about how you ended up here you will now be a student here at Duel Academy. Oh the reason we know your name Mr. Fudo is because we looked through your wallet when we were looking for some identification. You will start classes tomorrow and you are no instated as an Obelisk Blue," the nurse said, waving to Jesse as he walked out the door.

-x-

Jesse had taken off in a full sprint to reach the classroom that the ceremony was being held in, and he sighed as he watched as the students began to file out of the room. The students probably going back to their dorms to start putting their things away and he just leaned against the wall letting out another sigh. "Man, that ceremony was really boring, and the worst part is I couldn't even sleep!" a voice drawled, catching the blunet's attention.

"Oh come on Jay don't be like that those new students seem really cool," another voice said, emerald eyes drifting to the shorter blunet that walked beside the brunet.

"Oh come on not even all the students showed up, that Jesse Andersen guy bailed on the ceremony, so why won't they let me. Even, though, I still want to duel that guys because of what Chazz said," the tall brunet, who was just about the same height as Jesse said. Feeling a smirk tug at his lips he just walked up to the two. The brunet letting a confused look cross his face, "Uh can I help you dude?"

Jesse just grinned at the blunet, "I didn't mean to skip out on the ceremony, but I had some other business to attend to at the time. Oh, I'm Jesse Andersen by the way," the blunet said, his southern accent ringing out loud and clear, and he laughed as he saw the brunet's eyes widen, "What's your name?" he asked, politely of course.

The brunet just gaped at him like a fish and the smaller blunet just chuckled from beside him, "Obviously since he isn't going to introduce himself I'll do it. His name is Jaden Yuki and I'm Syrus Truesdale," the small blunet said. Jaden on the other hand just continued to stare at the teen in front of him an almost mesmerized look on his face. Syrus took this chance to ask the still chuckling blunet a question, "Why did you miss the ceremony anyways?" he asked.

That question, however, did catch the blunet off guard and he scratched the back of his head nervously, "Well, I am not exactly at liberty to tell ya that, but you'll find out tomorrow," Jesse said, "I heard something about you wanting to duel me, Jaden? How about we duel later on in the week," he said, emerald hued eyes glimmering with excitement.

Jaden laughed nodding once in response, "Yea, I'll come and get ya on Friday so we can duel it out! Anyway, why don't you come and grab some grub with us. I don't know about you, but I am in the mood for some fried shrimp," he said, amber hued eyes dancing with delight. Beside the tall brunet Syrus just shook his head- Jaden always had his mind on food.

"Alright I guess I can hang out with ya guys for a bit," he said, laughing lightly as he walked off with the two.

-x-

Back in the clinic, the dark haired teen managed to sit himself up in the somewhat uncomfortable bed. Now with his hair dry those shiny black locks with gold highlights returned to that crab-like hair style- it was just something his hair did naturally. Mrs. Fonatine if he remembered correctly had gone off to see the chancellor about getting him a schedule, so he was alone. Felling a little over exposed he leaned over reaching with his right hand to grab the white shirt that laid in the chair next to the bed, and after having put it on successfully he groaned. He wasn't supposed to be here he knew that, but he didn't exactly know where 'here' was, so he was stuck.

Those cobalt hued eyes closing as he leaned back using his arms as support, and he just let himself think things over. His thoughts, however, seemed to drift to that certain blunet with the hedgehog like hairstyle, and how those piercing emerald eyes were the first thing he saw when he woke up. He shook his head a couple of times as he felt his cheeks began to burn a bit due from the not so very subtle brush dusting over those overly tanned cheeks. "Alright Mr. Fudo, I think you are ready to go now," the nurse said, as she walked into the clinic holding a binder, and something else in her hand.

"Oh," was all that could come to mind, and that actually came out of his mouth. Pushing himself out of the bed he let his bare feet touch the cold floor, and he slowly still made his way over to her desk- his legs still slightly shaky.

Mrs. Fontaine smiled at him sweetly before pushing the binder towards him as he took a seat on the chair at the corner of her desk. "Alright, Yusei here is the school manual for Duel Academy, and this is your PDA. This binder also contains all the stuff you will need to help you adjust to how things run here, along with classes, and of course your daily schedule. Just like any other school classes will not be held on the weekends- unless there is a duel related event going on," she told him. "Oh, here is a map of the school grounds as well as directions to get to your dorms. Once you reach the Boys Obelisk dorm just ask someone to show you to your room. Don't worry about the dorm advisor I have already talked to him. Remember your deck and duel disk along with spare clothing are in your room," she said.

Yusei just nodded once in understanding, "Alright then I guess I should be on my way then," he said, standing up from the chair he once occupied, and walking back over to the bed with his items in hand he set the binder and PDA on the bed as he slipped his shoes, and jacket on. Turning to look at the nurse once more as he reached the door a minute later he gave her a small smile, "Thank you, Mrs. Fontaine," he said that baritone undertone clearly heard as he spoke.

She just giggled, "You're welcome, Mr. Fudo. Now off you go, you have a busy day starting tomorrow," she said. Watching the door click shut as he left she just sighed, "I really wonder where he came from?" she asked herself, slightly leaning back in her chair.

-x-

"Wow, these are some awesome cards, Jay!" Jesse said the two forming basically an instant friendship as the day went on. The two sitting on the roof of the Academy looking out over the land, "Man, now I wanna duel ya too," he said, chuckling lightly. Jaden just looked triumphant as he received the compliments from his new friends, and somewhere during the day the brunet's red jacket had ended up tied around his waist. Syrus leaving about an hour ago 'claiming' that he need to study, but Jaden knew the small blunet was just going to go and see Chazz.

Running a hand through his hair Jaden just laughed, "Yea, I know their some pretty awesome cards," he said, inflating his ego even more then humanly possible. Jaden taking the cards back from the blunet when they were offered. "Okay, now that we got to know each other better…what should we do now?" he asked.

Jesse just looked at the brunet for a moment, "Hm, good question I just dunno what to do," he said, turning his head to look out over the Acadmey. They were sitting pretty close to the edge, and he got a pretty good view of all the students leaving, and coming into the school building. One student in particular catching his attention, "Yusei finally got out of the infirmary! Come on Jay I want to introduce ya to another new friend of mine," Jesse said, jumping up to his feet, and running down the stairs that led from the roof.

"Whoa, Jess wait up," the brunet called as he ran after his blue haired friend. Once he reached the bottom of the stairs he was bent over panting, 'Man I didn't know you were such the exercise nut," Jaden said, taking a moment to collect himself before running after his friend once more.

"YUSEI!" Jesse yelled at the top of his lungs, there would be no way the ebony haired teen couldn't have heard that. To his surprise Yusei merely cocked his head to the side glancing over his shoulder at the pair- even, though, one of them was lagging behind. "Mrs. Fonatine finally let you go, huh?" the blunet asked eagerly, and before he could say anything Jaden finally caught up with the rambunctious blunet. "Oh ya finally made it Jay. I'm going to introduce you two now…Jay this is Yusei and Yusei this is Jaden," he said, gesturing with a hand to the two teens.

Yusei just looked at Jaden with somewhat dull cobalt eyes, "Nice to meet you, Jaden," he said, extending a hand for the brunet to take, and then he turned his attention to Jesse while Jaden shook his hand, "By the way I never got your name," he said.

"Nice to meet you too!" Jaden chirped.

"Oh yea you never did get my name now did ya. I guess with all the new stuff that's happening I just plum forgot. It's Jesse…Jesse Andersen," the blunet said.

-x-

Ending A/N:

This is kind of just a random story that popped into my head after re-watching Yugioh 5D, so here is the first chapter of the crossover story. I'm sorry if this chapter seems kind of rough, and believe me it didn't come out as well as it did. It looked a lot better in my head then it did typed, but none the less I hope ya like it. Oh don't worry Yusei will also still have his duel runner, but they haven't found it yet, and how Yusei ended up at Duel Acadmey….well guess you're just going to have to read and find out.

This is my first crossover fic, and the eventual pairing will be Jesse/Yusei with some implied Jaden/Jesse and Jaden/ Yusei. I might make this to where it is a threesome fic, but I haven't quite decided yet. Yes I know the characters are OOC especially Yusei, but this is my first time ever writing him, so cut me some slack, please. I hope you guys enjoy this story, and please review!

PLEASE REVIEW!

~Blackblade444


End file.
